Mykyta Yushchenko
Name Etymology Mykyta is the Ukrainian form of Nikita. Dmitrievich is a Russian patomymic meaning 'son of Dmitri'. Yushchenko is a Ukrainian last name with an unknown meaning. History "My mother is Ukrainian, a Pure-Blood, but, if you asked around the Eastern European wizarding world, she wouldn't be known to many. My father is Russian, but the moment you say his name, -Boom-, everyone has an opinion on him. Love him, or hate him, it still doesn't change the fact that Dmitri Rasskazov, the headmaster of EESM, is my father. I am his first and oldest child and son. I was born in Yalta, Ukraine, (then part of the Soviet Union) which is why my name is the Ukrainian form of a Russian name. My father refers to me as Yushchenko, not because he wants to make it clear that we do not share the same last name (thanks to my mother), but he raises the fact that I am truly my mother's son. My accent comes out more as Ukrainian than Russian, and my home is always Ukraine, which is why my father and I butt heads, but that's not the whole story. My parents met at EESM. They were Boyanovas, my mother had the ambition that one day, her cherished Ukraine would be free from Soviet hands. My father did not share that dream, yet he always listened when she ranted, and he never reported. He once told me he'd rather be beat up or killed before he betrayed my mother. They never married, but they lived as if they were. My father's love for my mother was strong enough that he moved to Ukraine to be with her, spoke Ukrainian, and just ignored that my mother was part of a group that wanted freedom from the Soviet Union. (Funny, that his next long-term girlfriend belonged to that group. She gave birth to my younger half-sister, Liucija) My mother was too independent for such things, and then I came along as a present for the New Year's day when they were eighteen. My mother settled down for a bit, but when countries began making their leap to freedom, she set her duties aside and joined the fight. My father's patience stood for nearly six years, until she started getting arrested for her part in this rallies and protests. She had me, 6 at the time, and himself to think about, he couldn't do it all alone, so he.....he cheated on my mother with a Lithuanian woman. My half sister Liucija was born on June 2, 1990. My mother was angry, more than angry, when she heard. They had a huge row. Their relationship ended right then and there. With my father's protests, she gained custody of me, and it stayed that way for seven years. It was very awkward for me, when I started EESM. My father and I, we acted more like strangers. And my mother was getting sicker and sicker. On an April day, in my fourth year, I saw my father in tears for the first time in my life, when he personally told me that my mother was dead. I ran out of the office, and I ran to the forest, where I met someone who would be a key person in my life. A seventh year, she was beautiful and we talked. She told me her name was Nina, Nina Dashkova. I fell for her then, but as she left, she told me she had no money, but she knew who could get it for him. The next year, she gave birth to my half-brother, Yuri. That was a slap in the face, because by that time, I was starting to fall in love with her, but I helped during the summer, as best as I could. They got married, her and my dad. By then, the small love I had for her had started to fade away. Her son, Mikhail, known as Misha, and my personal favorite of her children, was born a year later. Personality Slightly cold and blunt, Mykyta is hard to get close to. Secretive. He likes to keep his secret. He has a semi-short temper, and he hates to do anything without any questions. Appearance He looks very, very much like his mother. Dark, curly hair. Grey eyes. He sticks with robes made of high quality material, a coat, and a scarf. Relationships Mykhaila Yushchenko Friends and Acquaintances Trivia *His model is Benedict Cumberbatch. Category:MelMione Category:Male Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Vorobyov Alumni Category:Characters Category:Graduated Character Category:Rasskazov Family Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in Ukraine Category:Ukrainian Category:Russian Category:Name Begins With "M" Category:January Birthday Category:Illegitimate Child